Balancing Act
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: When a thief arrives in jump city with the ability to somehow keep up with kid flashes movements, will the speedster be able to stop her or will he find she is not what he once thought. pic is of Own Character.
1. Reliving The Past

8a.m.

Gwen's POV

I look up at the sky as the sun begins to set. In the air there was a slight smell of rain. Since my sight was taken from me my other senses have gotten a lot stronger. They've always been strong but to compensate for my lost eyes they've grown better. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

The sound of footsteps echoed along the cold earth. I was running from the Fire Benders of my world (members of a nation from my planet of Alsterei who can control and create the element of fire) but they were drawing near.

I attempted to duck behind a large pile of rocks, but it didn't work. As they drew closer I knew there was only one other thing I could attempt. I could try to fight back. I have little to no mastery in any of the elements but it was worth a shot.

There was a lake nearby so I ran towards it as fast as my little legs would carry me. Apparently it wasn't fast enough. Out of seemingly no where a wall of fire blocked my path to the lake I was heading for and fireballs were being shot at me. I had tried dodging but I wasn't good at fighting. I wasn't good at what I was born to do yet. I was only 7 years old after all.

As the fire bending masters closed in on me I knew I couldn't defeat them. In one last attempt to stay alive I charged them. In an instant all I could see was fire and I fell, blacking out in the process.

When I awoke I was drifting on something in what felt like water. My eyes hurt like hell and no matter how wide I opened then or how many times I blinked, I couldn't see a thing. Total blackness surrounded me. That's all I could see was black. Nothing more, nothing less. I had lost my sight.

End flashback:

Recalling that memory I felt one stray tear roll down my cheek. But that was all a very long time ago, about 8 years.

I felt a drop of rain hit the ground causing earth vibrations. The vibrations in the earth showed me the rain dropping steadily, increasing in how many were dropping. I knew I needed to make some shelter for myself.

Fortunately I had become a master at the art of earth bending and was able to create a tent out of the earth around me. As the drizzle turned into a full out thunder storm I let out a sigh of relief. I put up my earth tent just in time.

I lie down and fall asleep listening to the falling rain.

5 a.m.

I hear birds chirping around me as I sit up inside my tent. I didn't dream when I slept, I haven't been able to have a dream for quite sometime. How can one dream if one cannot see after all?

I undid the tent using my bending abilities and started walking again. I was looking for a teacher. After I had found out that my purpose was to protect my world and keep the benders in balance I have been looked for someone to teach me the elements. That is why I was here on a planet called earth.


	2. My earth Bending Teacher

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I undid the tent using my bending abilities and started walking again. I was looking for a teacher. After I had found out that my purpose was to protect my world and keep the benders in balance I have been looked for someone to teach me the elements. That is why I was here on a planet called earth.

End recap:

I had already found my earth bending teacher back on my home planet. I was fortunate enough to be able to learn from the original earth benders, the moles. They had also taken care of me for some time after losing my sight.

Flashback:

I was stumbling around, trying to find some food or shelter or anyone to help me. It's ironic though. I'm supposed to be the one helping them; I was the balancer after all.

That's what my kind was called on Alsterei. A person who comes around once every 100 years to fix any problems and make sure none of the bender nations got more control them the others.

The fire benders had gotten out of line since the last balancer was born. They had raged war against all the nations. Expanding their power and killing anyone who stood up against them. It was my job to put them back in their place, making me their arch enemy. All the fire benders were after me for that simple purpose.

Anyway I had stumbled into a cave and just sat there crying into my knees as I hugged them close to my body. All of a sudden there was a large crash, like the cave was collapsing, close to me. I jumped a little, letting my knees fall the ground, but other wise froze. I sat there listening some more but there weren't anymore crashing sounds.

What was that?! I thought the cave was collapsing but nothing else is happening. Suddenly another louder crashed sound went off again. This time I jumped to my feet. Not just because of the crashing sound but because there was the sound of breathing close to me.

I froze again. I was scared of what this thing might do to me. I didn't know what it was or if it would harm me. As I stood there scared for my life I felt it sniff me. What it did next surprised me; it licked me, like a little puppy would lick its new owner. I couldn't help but giggle at this. I mimicked its actions and giggled again feeling excepted for the first time since I found out that I was the balancer.

It started walking away, and I followed. This thing was letting off vibrations into the earth. I could just barely feel them as I crawled behind it. The closer I listed to the earth and the more I tried feeling the vibrations the easier I was able to follow this creature. I was seeing using earth bending. Feeling the vibrations from the earth I could tell where everything was in the tunnel I was crawling among. Where the creature was, where some piles of rocks were, everything.

The mole had suddenly stopped and using a small movement of it's from paws it bent a pile of rocks out of its way. I was amazed. This must have been a mole. I had only partially heard about them while trying to find an earth bending teacher on Alsterei. I had heard that the moles were the original earth benders of the world.

I could see this isn't just about fighting for them. The mole in front of me was using its earth bending to move around. As I continued to crawl I stumbled upon a pile of rocks in my way. It was my turn to attempt some earth bending of my own.

I stood up and stomped my feet on the ground to give off my own vibrations to see exactly where the rocks were from my position. I stomped again, putting my arms at the side of my head to keep my balance since my stance was wide, to loosen the rocks and by sliding my foot sideways along the ground towards the rocks I pushed them out of my way using earth bending, the same way the mole had done.

End flashback:

From then on I lived with the moles; they took care of me and showed me their earth bending techniques. Within 2 years I had become a master at the art and left the moles to find a teacher for the other 3 elements.


	3. Fast Enemy Part 1

Gwen's POV

Recap:

From then on I lived with the moles; they took care of me and showed me their earth bending techniques. Within 2 years I had become a master at the art and left the moles to find a teacher for the other 3 elements.

End recap:

I walked some more and soon came across a town. It was a large town with the ocean on one side of it. The buildings were high and there were lots of people giving off vibrations in the earth. Now that I found some civilization maybe I could find a bender who escaped here. I walked through the streets trying to find a vacant place to live till I could continue my search.

After about 2 hours I had come across an empty area with lots of earth I could bend. The area itself was decently big and had lots of bricks and wood around. It was probably a building that had been abandoned and collapsed. It was a good enough place to work with.

Using my earth bending I stacked the bricks on top of each other creating four brick walls. I had put one of the pieces of wood up to create a door for my house. I bent the earth up and between the bricks to hold them in place. I used some of the other wood into a roof and made the remaining wood into the floor.

To take care of the power, or lack there of, I bent of some old power line that were under the area and carefully wove them into the houses brick walls. I created outlets, one on each wall. Then I bent up some pipes underneath and wove those in as well.

Once I finished I used earth bending to pull the wood door into the ground and walked inside. The inside of my new house was dusty and dirty. It lacked furniture as well. I would need to get some tonight once all the stores closed.

I could go 'shopping' for what I needed. I didn't have any earth money and Alsterei money I only have a few of. I certainly didn't have enough to furnish a full house, including bathtubs and refrigerators.

It was now about 1 a.m. The mall should have been closed for 3 hours now so no one should be there. Also most of the humans were not awake at this hour so no one should be on the streets to try and stop me.

I walked to the mall feeling the vibrations to tell me where it is and where the stores are. I went inside and decided to go for the kitchen first. I walked in and, using earth bending, I took a large shopping cart and bent the oven, refrigerator, and several shelves for canned foods and storage into the cart.

I then went for the bathroom stuff. I bent the cart I had just filled underground and to my new home. I grabbed a new cart and bent, a toilet, bathroom sink, bathtub, toilet paper, towels, and towel holder. I transported that stuff home like I had done with the other stuff.

I then headed towards the bedroom section. I felt around to find a bed that matched my tastes. I felt it rather quickly. In the middle of the section was a platform bed with 3 drawers on the left and right sides and 4 drawers at the food. It was a good match since it doubled as a bed and a dresser.


	4. Fast Enemy Part 2

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I then headed towards the bedroom section. I felt around to find a bed that matched my tastes. I felt it rather quickly. In the middle of the section was a platform bed with 3 drawers on the left and right sides and 4 drawers at the food. It was a good match since it doubled as a bed and a dresser.

End recap:

I started towards the bed but felt a gust of air and heard a swooshing sound pass me by. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt for more vibrations. Who ever this was, they were pretty fast. It was a boy, roughly around the same height as me, maybe a bit taller but not by more than 3 inches. He had spiky hair and was wearing a mask. He was rather well built but was skinny. He was moving too fast for me to get a full 'look' at him. However, fast or slow he still left vibrations as he ran. That was my key to stopping him.

I assumed the earth bending stance, which involved a loose, wide stance and placing my arms, elbows bent, out in front of my hips with my palms facing the ceiling. I felt for him. He was encircling me. One vibration to me left, approximately 5 ft from my position. The second, I felt was in front of me about 8 feet from my position.

I concentrated hard. Feeling his positions in the room I managed to figure out his movement pattern. He was circling me, moving farther, then when he couldn't go any farther he started moving in closer, when he was within 3 feet, he started moving away again. He was moving in a perfect circle now and was running at about 100 ft/second.

I slowly shifted my position and stomped my left heel on the ground bending a column up. Thud! The boy ran right into it. He left a strong vibration this time allowing you to get a better 'look' at him.

His mask had a lightning bolt piece on it at the place of his ears. His outfit was pretty basic from what I could tell. It was a tight long sleeved shirt with a lightning bolt print on the front. He was bearing gloves that came just short of his elbows and hung slightly loose at the ends. He was wearing long pants and a pair of boots that matched his gloves with the looseness. His mask didn't cover his eyes like most do. They were open there.

I stomped my heel on the ground 3 more times bringing up 3 more beams surrounding him. I couldn't let this guy interrupt me. I need bedroom stuff. I continued the walk to the bed I wanted. I bent a new cart over and bend the bed into it.

I heard the swooshing sound again and felt the breeze. Somehow he got out of the block I had put on him. He took away the bed and put it back where it was before. "This store doesn't have a 5 finger discount sorry." The boy spoke stopping in front of me. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I need stuff but don't have money so…" I shifted again getting into my stance. "I'm afraid they'll need to make an exception. I stomped my feet on the ground to create vibrations. Feeling where he was I crossed my wrists over my stomach and then quickly uncrossed them, slowly rising them above my head, spreading my fingers the higher I went. I heard the earth react to my bending underneath me.

He pushed himself off the wall and began running again. Once he was about to cross in front of me I brought my arms side by side and crouched on the floor, bringing my knees and elbows together. The entire floor exploded sending the boy flying back against the wall.

I got back up and quickly loaded the bed into the cart. I bent it home before I heard the boy run past me again. I heard a fist come quickly at me. I adjusted my stance, faced the punch and dodged it quickly before pushing my palm towards the boy keeping my fingers curled towards my palm. The earth came out and hit the boy sending him into a stack of bedding.

I bent myself underground and transported home. I'll have to finish gathering what I can later, when that boy won't be there.


	5. The house

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I bent myself underground and transported home. I'll have to finish gathering what I can later, when that boy won't be there.

End Recap:

I put my new things in place and made sure there were no loose water valves or electrical lines. The water wouldn't flow very well so I attempted to push and pull the water through. It worked and my new home had water, electricity, and some furniture.

I still needed to get bedding, clothes, food, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a shower curtain. I got all the main things I needed so I just needed to get the odds and ends. For now I lie down on my bed, curled up, and fall asleep.

Kid Flash's POV

When the smoke I had managed to dig myself out of the bedding that girl had hit me into She had disappeared. I looked around and found that the bed she was trying to still before was also gone. She has succeeded in her thieving attempt. I had failed.

I decided I should be out looking for her. I bared in mind her appearance while I ran around town looking. She had darker blue eyes, not as dark as raven's but still pretty dark. They weren't shiny like most and the pupil color was just a darker shade of blue, it wasn't black like most.

She had chocolate brown hair with her bangs halfway down the bridge of her nose. The sides of her hair stopped about an inch below her shoulders and the backs of her hair were about at her hips.

Her outfit was a violet colored long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves. The shirt had a black thick collar with a round jewel pinning the ends of it together. The jewel was closer to a lavender color than to a violet and had some kind of Japanese symbol written on it.

As I ran I came along an old abandoned lot where there was suddenly a house. The house that was there had collapsed a while back. I stopped and looked at it. Upon careful examination of the house I noticed it was poorly constructed.

There was no wall glue holding it together, it was the ground that held the walls up and the door was just a wood plank with no handle or hinges. The roof to it was just wooden boards with ground holding it together like the walls.

This may have been that girls 'house'. It was put together using earth, which I knew from our fight that she could manipulate. My guess it that she needed a place to live so she found this spot and threw together a quick shelter for herself. It would explain why she stole furniture. She was trying to get things for her new living space.

I decided I would just come back later. For now I decided to patrol. I still had to make sure the hive 5 wasn't getting into trouble.

Gwen's POV

I awoke and walked outside if my home, bending the door into the ground. As I walked outside I could feel by the chill of the air it was still early morning. Judging by this I figured it was between 4 and 6 a.m. That boy might no longer be at the store. I think I'll go and get those odds and ends now, before they open.

I bent myself underground and transported back into the mall, bedroom section. I walked over to the bedding and felt around in the bin. I felt at all the 'touch here' areas to get a feeling of which blankets would be the most comfortable. I found one that was soft and heavy.

I bent a cart over to myself and loaded the blanket into it. I put the fist set of sheets I found in the cart and grabbed two extra fluffy pillows. I looked for a pillowcase that felt nice for me to sleep on and found a pair of soft and furry ones. I through them in the cart and transported it away.

I walked over to the bath stuff and looked for the shampoos first. Judging by the smell I could tell the shampoos from the conditioners and body washes. Shampoos have a slightly different smell to conditioner and body wash had a distinct smell from hair washers. You smelled around in the area to find a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

I had found a shampoo and conditioner that smelled like vanilla and a body wash that smelled like lilacs. I loaded them into a new cart. I walked over to the shower curtains and just threw the first one I found into the cart.

I then went to clothes. I mostly grabbed soft and heavy sweaters and nightgowns. I transported that away and walked to the food section of the mall.

Suddenly I felt vibrations on the ground. Someone was coming. The mall must be about to open its doors. I'll have to gather food another night. It was too late now. I bent myself underground and transported back home.


	6. Kid Flash, the fastest boy in the world

Gwen's POV

Recap:

Suddenly I felt vibrations on the ground. Someone was coming. The mall must be about to open its doors. I'll have to gather food another night. It was too late now. I bent myself underground and transported back home.

End Recap:

I put my new things away. My shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the side of the bathtub. I put the clothes in the drawers on the bed. I also put the bedding on my new bed. As I was unpacking the shower curtain I heard the swooshing sound that I have come to know far too well for my own liking.

Kid Flash's POV

I ran back to the house I had found earlier after stopping the hive 5 from robbing the museum, again. They really don't give up. As I stopped at the poorly constructed house I saw her. She was sitting on the ground trying to open a shower curtain. I stopped and noticed her stop what she was doing for a moment. She knew I was there.

"You have to give the stuff you took back." You told her. "Actually I don't HAVE to, and I don't plan to." She spoke back attempting to open the curtains again. "Why is it you feel the need to still things?" you ask her. "I'm young, blind, and have weird powers. What choice do I have?" she spoke again. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. It was clear she had been hurt before.

"You could ask for help. There are literally dozens of people that would be willing to help you. You don't have to be a criminal." You say again and you take a few steps closer to her. She stops again and lifts her head up. "Hmp. Right dozens of people. I'll bet you can't even name one." She scuffed back at you while trying to sort out what parts of the curtain was what. "I'll help you. If you need anything I can get it for you in no time at all."

She turned her head this time so she was facing me. She blinked a couple times before responding. "So if I want anything at all you'll get it for me?" She was beginning to trust me. That's good. "Yeah. My names Kid Flash and I'm the fastest boy in the world. I can go to Japan and back in 5 seconds if you want sushi or to France just as fast if you want a croissant."

She stood up and turned fully facing me. "What if I want something besides food? Like a home or something big like that?" "Anything you need I can get for you. The teen titans would be able to give you a home, especially given your fighting ability. You'd make a great titan."

She looked in thought for a second. "I want my sight back. Find a way to fix my eyes" she pointed at her eyes "and I'll join these 'titans'." Her sight? Maybe raven could heal them but I'm not too sure about that. "Well Raven, I think she might be able to fix your eyes." She looked hopeful so I stepped closer to her. "Then let's go. Take me to this 'Raven' girl. The sooner I get my eyes back the better." She spoke again while walking towards me.


	7. Gaining my sight back

Kid Flash's POV

Recap:

She looked in thought for a second. "I want my sight back. Find a way to fix my eyes" she pointed at her eyes "and I'll join these 'titans'." Her sight? Maybe raven could heal them but I'm not too sure about that. "Well Raven, I think she might be able to fix your eyes." She looked hopeful so I stepped closer to her. "Then let's go. Take me to this 'Raven' girl. The sooner I get my eyes back the better." She spoke again while walking towards me.

End Recap:

"Ok then lets go." I wrapped my arm around her waist and picked her up bridal style. I then ran to the Titan's Tower. I set her down at the door and knocked. Robin was the one to open the door.

"Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Is Raven in?" I asked back. "Um yeah come in." he stepped out of the way and let you and the girl in. "So where is Raven? I have a favor to ask her." "In the living room. Who's the girl?" he whispered the last part. "My names Gwen." She spoke. Robin looked shocked for a moment.

We walked into the living room and Raven was sitting on the floor with a book in her lap. She is such a book worm. "Raven, Kid flash wants to ask you something." Robin spoke to her. She looked up from her book and at me then at Gwen. "Ok." She raised an eyebrow "what?" "Well I.." as I began to speak I was cut off by Gwen finishing my sentence "Can you fix my eyes?"

Raven looked over at Gwen and studied her. I could tell she didn't think she was blind right away. "I can try." Raven stood up and placed her book down on the counter she was leaning against. Raven walked over to Gwen and placed her hand over Gwen's eyes. Gwen closed her eyes and Raven's hand started glowing blue.

Gwen's POV

I felt a hand go over my eyes so I closed them. I felt my eyes start to go numb then they began to get warmer. After a few minutes they died back down to how they had felt before. The hand was removed from my eyes and I opened them.

At first all I saw was light. Bright, bright light. But my eyes adjusted after some time and my vision was even better than I remembered it. The brilliant colors, the awakening light, and the bright faces that surrounded me. This 'Earth' was even more beautiful that Alsterei.

Standing in front of me was a girl about my age with blue eyes darker than my own and purple/black hair. Her skin was pale almost grey and she had a red meditation stone on her forehead. Her hair was sloping. The sides were at about shoulder length and her backs stopped just a bit past the nape of her neck.

She was wearing a blue cloak and matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue as her cloak. On her cloak, she was wearing a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the outfit together.

I looked next to me where 'Kid Flash' should be. This time I could see his colors. He was a redhead and had sky blue eyes. His outfit was red and orange. His gloves, lightning bolt graphic on his shirt, ear pieces, and pants were red. His mask, shirt, and boots were orange.

I looked at the others. My eyes first fell on a boy with black spiky hair. He was average with skin tone but was rather muscular. He had a black mask with white inside covering his eyes.

The rest of his outfit he were green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over left side of his chest, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior.

You looked to the right of this boy and found a girl with gold/tan skin and fully green eyes. She had crimson red hair that went to her waist and partial bangs. Her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She was wearing a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots.

Slightly behind her was a half man half robot. He had black eyes and brown skin. His mechanical parts were blue. Barely any parts of him were still human. He was rather big and had a weightlifters body.

Next to him was a little green skinned boy with pointy ears. His eyes were green and so was his hair. He was wearing a black and purple jumpsuit with a silver belt and black purple and silver shoes.


	8. Meeting the Titans

Kid Flash's POV

After Raven finished healing Gwen's eyes, Gwen opened them and there was a noticeable difference. Her eyes now held more shine, reflecting the light in the most beautiful way. The way the light danced across her eyes made her blue eyes almost seem to glow, and her once dark blue pupils were now pure black. Raven had done it. Gwen's eyes were normal again.

Gwen looked around the room. First she looked at Raven, studying her appearance, and then she looked at me, looking over my appearance. After me she studied robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Her eyes almost seemed to sparkle with excitement. I can only imagine how she must feel. To have lost her sight for who knows how long and get it back now. She must be very happy.

Gwen's POV

"Thank you miss for fixing my eyes." I bowed to the girl named 'Raven' "I am very grateful." standing back up straight I gave her a thankful smile. "No problem." She spoke then headed to a counter and picked up and book. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the counter as she started reading her book.

"Well anyway I guess I'll introduce everyone." Kid Flash spoke up. He began pointing to people. He pointed to the boy with spiky black hair. "That's Robin." Next the other girl "Starfire" The green boy "Beastboy" and finally the robot man "And Cyborg."

"Noted." I spoke back. I made a mental note of all their names and faces. I don't think I'll be able to confuse them. "Oh yeah guys Gwen is an amazing fighter. I thought she could join your guys' team." Everyone looked at Kid Flash like he was crazy. Well why wouldn't they. I was blind just a moment ago. They probably didn't think a blind girl could fight at all.

"She can fight?! But dude! She was blind!" Beastboy yelled. "Yeah I know but you should have seen her. She was amazing!" I could feel my face begin to heat up so I tilted my head down so my bangs would cover it.

"Well let's see what you can do. Tomorrow we'll have an obstacle course set up and she can show us we she got." Robin spoke this time. "Yes that would be glorious. Friend Gwen where are you staying for the night?" Oh that's right my house is just a thrown together piece of my earth bending.

"Actually her house isn't the best. I was thinking she could live with you guys. Her home is a bit run down." Kid Flash beat you to the explanation. "Yes that would be wonderful! We could have the sleepover and do each other's hair and makeup and paint the nails!" Starfire said rather hyper. I think I'll lock my door tonight.

"Sure I guess that'll be fine. We'll set you up in a guest room for now. Kid Flash, are you planning on staying too?" Robin spoke again. "Sure. I would love to be here to see how well Gwen does on the course." "Then I'll have a room prepared for you too." Great. I hope I do okay on this obstacle course of theirs.

A few minutes later they showed me to my new room. The room was rather ordinary considering the rest of their building. The walls were eggshell white; there was one bed, one dresser, and a closet. All of the room and furniture was white. It partially reminded me of a hospital room.


	9. Obstacle course

Gwen's POV

Recap:

A few minutes later they showed me to my new room. The room was rather ordinary considering the rest of their building. The walls were eggshell white; there was one bed, one dresser, and a closet. All of the room and furniture was white. It partially reminded me of a hospital room.

End Recap:

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. Well that's a first! I slowly get out of bed and stretch out my arms above my head as I let out a yawn. I took another look around. It was so weird being able to see again. I smiled as I soaked in all I could now see.

"Gwen! You awake yet?!" I heard robin's voice through the door. "Yeah. Just woke up why?" "We have the obstacle coarse set up so come outside when you're ready." And with that I could hear his footsteps fade down the hall. I gave a small nervous sigh as I looked down at my white carpet.

I put on my usual outfit which was a violet colored long sleeved dress with loose sleeves and a black thick collar with a round jewel pinning the ends of it together. The jewel was closer to a lavender color than to a violet and had the Japanese symbol for inner strength written on it.

I brushed out my hair and walked out of my room. As I walked outside the tower the sunlight blinded me. I don't think I'm quite use to the whole 'seeing' thing yet. I guess after 8 years of seeing nothing, that's understandable.

As my eyes adjusted I saw everyone practically staring at me. They all had huge smiles on their faces, like they were happy to see me. "So…" I started trying to think of a way to ease the slight awkwardness in the air. "You ready to show us what you got?" Cyborg was the one who helped. I just nodded in response.

I was lead into the middle of what 'looked' like an empty field of dirt, but my feet knew better. Feeling from the vibrations I could sense multiple laser shooters and other weapons 'hidden' underground. I gave a smirk as I heard the timer count down. "3… 2… 1… Go!" Show time!

I got into my fighting stance and closed my eyes. It's best if I don't see with my eyes for the test. I heard the laser shooters come out first. The vibrations they gave off gave me a pretty good idea of how big they are as well as their weak spots.

As the laser began shooting I stood there waiting for the sound to get close enough. As it was just about to hit me I slid over to the left dodging it while pulling my feet closer. I pushed the palm of my left hand forward keeping my fingers together. This move caused the ground to spike out and hit the first laser shooter, taking it out.

Now it was time for the second laser shooter to go. I widened my stance and stood with my right side facing the machine. I slid my foot along the earth toward the machine, keeping it on its side. The earth jolted a bit but didn't spike. As the line of jolted earth reached the second laser, it took away its support and the laser fell, breaking in the process.

I opened my eyes and started walking. I felt the vibrations in the earth stir again and closed my eyes to better focus. The shape of these things was fists. They were giant metal fists. One was right under me.

I widened my stance and made it sturdier. I crossed my wrists over my stomach and then quickly uncrossed them, slowly rising them above my head, spreading my fingers the higher I went. I heard the earth react to my bending underneath me.

Just as the fist was about to come out me I brought my arms side by side and crouched on the ground, bringing my knees and elbows together. The entire earth exploded destroying the fist and its comrades before it could even come out.

I walked again; the finish line was in view. I was almost done. As though on cue some yellow and black striped metal guillotine shaped things came through the ground. I reassumed my position and jutted my fists at the object right fist on top of the left, and then I uncurled my fist at once pushing them closer to the machines. The ground spiked out and took out all the metal guillotines at once.

I decided that that was enough dealing with these so I created a hole in the ground next to me by stomping my left foot on the ground while opening my hands as I spread my arms apart. I jumped into the hole and transported to the finish line before reappearing in a new hole there.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Beast boy spastically yelled in my ear. "Told you she was good." Kid flash appeared beside me with a smirk. "She was beyond good!" robin exclaimed. "Agreed, friend Gwen is very, very talented!" Starfire this time. "It would be handy having her on the team." Raven more so mumbled. "Yeah, not bad little girl." Cyborg was the last to comment. I covered my now thoroughly heated up face with my bangs.


End file.
